The described subject matter relates generally to gas turbine engines and more specifically to bearing supports for gas turbine engines.
A turbine exhaust case (TEC) for a gas turbine engine includes a number of structural components as well as various hot working fluid flow paths and coolant flow paths. The coolant provides temperature control of structural components exposed to the hot working fluid to maintain integrity and efficiency of the engine.
Oil systems for gas turbine engines inevitably experience a small degree of leakage and weeping around component interfaces, seals, and the like. Schemes have been developed to collect and channel these and other liquids away from critical parts of the engine where risk of fire and explosions are increased.